Combat System - Jiraiya Realm
THE INFORMATION BELOW WILL BE UPDATED SIGNIFICANTLY SOON, PLEASE CONTINUE TO FOLLOW THIS BUT STAY TUNED FOR CHANGES. This is the guidelines and rules for PVP, emote battles and conflict resolution. In JO 2.5 the way characters are able to fight each other will change from the way things were done before. All rules and guidelines are subject to change at any time by the RPA. Your village and Rain village will be your safe zones, PVP will not take place here. When you leave your village or Rain village you do so at your own risk. PVP warnings are a thing of the past, in JO 2.5 a player can choose to PVP another player AT ANY TIME if they are outside any of the villages, even during RP and even someone from their own village. The only exception to this is if two players have agreed to Emote Battle (explained below) then one player cannot randomly switch to PVP mid-way through the battle unless BOTH players agree to end the emote battle and PVP. Victory in PVP will bring up the RP Defeat GUI that some of you may be familiar with that allows you pick from a series of options dependant on your rank. Some of these options will have a big impact on the player you defeated, and ultimately have IC consequences for yourself. Currently, only a Jounin, a member of Anbu or a Rogue shinobi can choose the RP Kill option on the RP Defeat GUI. One of the options is to spare the defeated player, this option can be used to continue the interaction through RP. This option means all players are at risk of being RP killed through PVP outside the villages by a Jounin/Anbu (from their village or not) or Rogue, so please be aware of that. Jounins and Anbu will be hand-selected by their respective Kages and the main vetting criteria will be RP ability. Rogues will continue to be limited to those players that are approved by the RP team. In other words, only GOOD ROLE PLAYERS have the ability to KILL players through PVP. That being said, we are implementing some RP details that will deter ganking and targeted attacks on weaker players such as “In the war of the two villages the kages had reached an agreement that only shinobi of rank Chunin or above can be engaged on sight, dishonouring this agreement - and as a result your village - will lead to arrest and depending on the severity of the offense, execution.” ALL PVP WILL BE TAKEN IN CHARACTER, AND WILL HAVE IC CONSEQUENCES. Players will be allowed to “ambush” events but must warn the host well before the start of the event that they intend to do so, and all staff hosts are allowed to provide NPCs which are appropriate to go up against these ambushers. This is at staff discretion (Generally speaking, we do not advise players to ambush events for this reason). This means players must expect that even during events they may have to PVP if the event is ambushed. The new RP guides have been released and offer parameters in which your stats translate in an emote battle. If you wish to have an emote battle that allows for impact to be made on another character or an NPC (during events) such as serious injury or RP Death then the system set out in the new guides must be used. This system will be used during events, unless the host allows PVP, or decides the event to be a passive event in which case they can permit the use of the old system. This new emote battle system allows for anyone of any rank to have the ability to RP kill or seriously injure their opponent, it is not limited like in PVP. The old combat system (from JO 2), can still be used, if you wish, for passive spars and battles that will hold no weight or impact in the world. This means you can be very creative in your RP (within reason). They key point here is that these types of emote battles need to be agreed upon by involved parties beforehand. Either you are having an Emote Battle (using the new guide system where there is risk of impactful RP such as death) or a Passive Emote Battle (using the old system where there is no impactful RP.) The reason for this distinction in use between the new guides and the old is to prevent powergaming, god-moding, to allow for the flow of RP battles during events (for example) and to stop the use of loopholes in the name of ‘creativity’ to kill another player. The who list 'has been updated to r'emove location information, now only player names will appear in the who list. This is to prevent meta-gaming. To clarify, a player can only be seriously injured or killed through PVP or the new guide system. The reason we have implemented these new rules and guidelines for PVP/Emote Battles is to make the JO world more player driven, with real and persistent ‘cause and effect’. All pvp will be taken IC. Let’s say we have some Konoha Chunin role playing in Forest Country . ..Perhaps they are in one of the settlements there training some of the young aspiring shinobi. (Something along those lines..) Then, let’s say, that a squad of Suna chunin have been ordered to keep on pvping anyone in sight in Forest Country to stop Konoha relations with the settlement. The Hokage then reacts by assigning a squad or even anbu to then ambush them the next time they attempt to pvping the Konoha chunin. This is player driven cause and effect with real consequences which shape the bigger picture in RP! A screenshot of the RP Defeat GUI showing what ranks are able to pick each option: